


Purple Morning Glory Petals

by GloriousPirateAlpaca



Series: Say it with flowers [1]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M, Flower Symbolism, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Acid Tokyo, Romance, Syaoran is cute and awkward and in love, cuteness, everyone is happy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousPirateAlpaca/pseuds/GloriousPirateAlpaca
Summary: In a new world, Syaoran and Sakura go for an early morning walk.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane, Sakura/Syaoran (CLAMP)
Series: Say it with flowers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621420
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Purple Morning Glory Petals

**Author's Note:**

> “Morning Glory symbolises love, longing, and the renewable nature of affection.”

The first rays of sunlight stream through the curtains, shining harshly in Syaoran’s eyes. He blinks and tries to shut them out, but the sun is persistent and he gives up almost right away. He sits up quietly, stretches and looks over to his companions. Sakura and Mokona are both sound asleep in the bed next to Syaoran, and Sakura is hugging Mokona tightly. Mokona has turned so one of her ears falls onto Sakura’s face, almost covering her eyes. Syaoran smiles and softly brushes Mokona’s ear away. Sakura lets out a quiet sigh and Syaoran yerks his hand back, but she doesn’t wake up. He glances to his other two companions, who spent the night on the floor; they could only afford one room again. Kurogane has propped himself up in the corner, sleeping sitting with his knees up against his chest. Fai probably fell asleep in a similar position next to him, but because he couldn’t lean on the corner wall like Kurogane, he must have slid down during the night. He’s now sleeping draped over Kurogane’s legs. It looks really uncomfortable, Syaoran thinks. He hopes Sakura wakes up before them because there will inevitably be a bit of shouting when the two wake up.

Quietly, he slips out of bed and onto the cold floor. He tip-toes to wardrobe to not wake anyone up, gets his clothes and tip-toes into the bathroom to change. Kurogane had been pleased when they landed in this world; the clothes here are apparently very similar to the ones in his world. Syaoran likes them too; they’re loose-fitting, comfortable, and made by some very soft fabric. They’re very easy to put on and nice to walk around in. The shopkeeper called them yukatas. Syaoran’s is simple in design, white with blue wave-like lines on it. He likes it that way, it looks nice but doesn’t stand out too much.

He steps out of the bathroom and makes his way over to their beds again to get the wallet. Since he’s already awake, he might as well see if he can buy them some breakfast. When he bends down to get it, Mokona’s red forehead gem catches his attention and he stops. Should he bring her? It’s not like he’s planning on going far, but he doesn’t know how far her translating ability stretches. He glances over to Kurogane and Fai. They can handle the potential language barrier, he decides. They did in Yama anyways, he thinks as he reaches over to softly poke Mokona on the head. She grumbles a little but opens her eyes when he pokes her again. Syaoran quickly signs to her to keep a low voice.

“I’m going out to buy breakfast,” he whispers. “Can you come with me?”

“Sure!” Mokona nods back. She’s trapped quite tightly in Sakura’s embrace and tries to wiggle her way out. Despite her best efforts to do it smoothly and softly, Sakura lets out a soft grumble before letting Mokona go and sitting up. Yawning, she looks over at them with confused and sleepy eyes. Her hair is standing in every direction.

“What’s going on?” She asks in a groggy voice, rubbing her eyes, and Syaoran shushes her. He points towards their sleeping companions and Sakura, more awake now, looks over and giggles. “What’s going on?” She asks again, whispering, turning back to Syaoran and Mokona.

“I’m going to buy some breakfast for us,” he says, “so I thought I’d bring Mokona. Do you want to come with us?”

Sakura smiles and nods. “Of course. Let me get dressed.” She slips out of bed and with the softest steps walks over to the wardrobe and into the bathroom. Syaoran picks up the wallet and sits down on the bed with Mokona in his lap, softly stroking her over her ears as they wait. More sunlight has broken through the curtains, but it’s still not all that bright in the room. Syaoran wonders what time it is, and hopes the shops are open. They don’t have a clock in the room. Fai has taken to hugging Kurogane’s legs and is snoring softly. Syaoran snorts. He really wonders how they’re able to sleep like that. Neither the wall nor Kurogane’s knees can be that comfortable.

The bathroom door creaks slightly when Sakura steps out, but neither Kurogane nor Fai wakes up. The light from the window hits Sakura’s hair when she steps out. It makes the red and bronze in her stand out, making it look like her hair is glowing. She pulls the sleeves on her yukata slightly, as if unsure if it really looks good on her. It’s absolutely unnecessary because it fits her perfectly. It’s a bit more intricate than Syaoran’s, with purple flowers as well as the blue waves and a wide purple belt tying it together. Purple looks really good with her eyes and hair, Syaoran thinks. It makes it stand out even more. He hears Mokona giggle and knows he must be staring. He almost clears his throat but remembers to be quiet. Instead, he just stands up, letting Mokona jump out of his lap, and softly shakes his head to clear his mind. Sakura catches Mokona and smiles expectantly at him.

“Let’s go,” he whispers, grabbing the wallet he set down on the bed. Silently, they slip out of the room and close the door on their companions.

The city is calm, but not silent. There’s a low, comforting buzz from the few people out on the street and sipping out from the open windows. The sun has barely just risen but Syaoran can tell it will be a warm day already. The air is mild and pleasant, already starting to warm up; it smells clean and fresh. It’s beautiful, Syaoran thinks. The sun lights up the street and houses in warm orange light and reflects in the dew on the grass and flowers in the flowerbeds next to the houses. And while there are few people out talking, the birds are fully awake and chirping happily. He glances at Sakura, who’s cradling Mokona in her arms. She’s smiling brightly, looking back and forth at everything, and he realises he’s happy she gets to see this. When they first started their journey, she couldn’t really take in the worlds they visited. She’d sleep through most of their time there or be too tired to explore. He’s happy she’s finally able to experience the worlds too. She notices him looking at her and smiles brightly.

“It’s so beautiful here, don’t you think, Syaoran-kun?”

He smiles and nods. “It is. It’s very peaceful.”

“It really is!”

Shops begin to appear on the street, and a smell of fresh bread and fruits hints that they’re entering the market street. A flower shop catches Sakura’s attention, and she skips over, Mokona in arms. It’s a pretty little shop, with stands of different flowers outside as well as inside. He follows Sakura a few steps behind and watches her chat happily with the owner. The woman laughs at something Sakura says, points at a flower and says something.

“Shouldn’t we buy some flowers, Syaoran-kun?” Sakura asks once he’s made his way over to them. “It would be lovely to have something colourful in the hotel room.”

“Of course.” He says and watches as Sakura questions the owner about different flowers. Syaoran knows nothing about flowers. He likes to look at them, of course, but he doesn’t have the same connection to them that Sakura seems to have.

“What about those?” Sakura points to a simple but pretty bouquet of pink and yellow flowers. Syaoran just nods, despite not even knowing what they are. If Sakura likes them they’re perfect. The owner smiles and wraps the flowers in a protective sheet of paper. As Syaoran fumbles with the money, a blonde little girl steps out of the shop. She can’t be older than five or six years old, but her hair already reaches past her waist. Sakura crouches down to her level and the girl squeals in excitement when she sees Mokona. The owner laughs brightly when her daughter begins to pepper Sakura and Mokona with questions. Mokona happily provides the girl with answers, while Sakura just smiles softly and asks the girl how old she is, and is she helping out in her mother’s shop? The little girl proudly confirms and says that she even managed to wake up early, unlike her sister who’s sleeping upstairs. Her mother smiles but reminds her that her sister also stayed up longer than her. Syaoran finally manages to sort out the money to pay the owner.

“Now, darling, shall we let these two-”, the mother begins, but her daughter interrupts her.

“Your yukata is very pretty, miss.” The little girl says. “I also want to wear a yukata like that, but mommy says I have to wait until I grow out of mine. Mine doesn’t have flowers like that.”

Her mother scolds her gently, but her daughter doesn’t seem to hear it. She just stares with bright eyes at Sakura who’s still kneeling in front of her.

“Don’t worry, you’ll grow fast. I’m sure you’ll get one soon,” Sakura smiles. “I think you will look very pretty in it.”

The little girl beams at Sakura, and her mother smiles gratefully at her when Sakura stands back up.

“Wait,” she says and bends over to take a tiny bouquet of flowers. They’re the same purple ones as Sakura has on her yukata. She leans over and fastens them in Sakura’s hair.

“There you go.” She winks at Sakura and just waves her off when Sakura begins to reach for the money. “It’s on me. Now Freya, say bye to the nice miss and mister.”

“Bye, miss! And mister!” Freya exclaims and waves excitedly. Sakura waves back with a bright smile as they step out into the street again.

The sun is a lot warmer already, but it’s still nice outside. They stop by a man selling pomegranate juice and buy some for later. They do have water in their room, but they all agree that on especially warm days it’s nice to have another option. More and more shops are opening on the street, and the number of people outside has increased as well. It’s nice, Syaoran thinks. The street is buzzing from conversations, there are rustling sounds of paper bags being opened and laughter from the children running around while their parents do the shopping. Many of the children point excitedly at Mokona when they pass and cheer when she waves at them.

They stop by a bakery to buy some buns for breakfast. The owner laughs when he sees Mokona staring at the pastries, and drops an extra sweet bun in their bag ‘because their little pet is so adorable.’ If Mokona is offended by being called a pet she doesn’t voice it. She does, however, loudly declare that they have to buy peaches when they step out in the street again. They stop by an elderly man selling fruits and Mokona managed to get them to buy some red berries as well. Mokona calls them strawberries. It reminds Syaoran of when they first landed in Hanshin and attempted to buy apples; they looked different from the apples in Clow, and these berries look nothing like the fruit they call strawberries back there. Sakura seems to love them though. She practically beams when she tastes one on the way home and Mokona tells them very proudly that she knew it was a good idea to buy them.

They have to navigate through the increasing crowd of people, and now Syaoran is glad he woke up early. He carries the bags with the buns and the fruits in one arm and tries to not bump it into anyone. They’re more or less moving against the crowd; most of the people are only now entering the market street and they’re leaving it. Sakura has fallen behind him and he reaches back to grab her hand. She squeezes it lightly and he’s a little happy she’s walking behind him because he’s definitely smiling like an idiot. He tries to navigate them out from the centre of the crowd and more towards the outer parts. People try to move out of the way and he smiles apologetically at them when he bumps into them anyway.

There are fewer shops in the first part of the street, and fewer people, and they can walk side by side again. Sakura lets go of his hand and he tries his best to not look too upset. But she immediately takes his arm instead and when she looks up at him with sparkling eyes he actually forgets how to breathe for a second. Mokona begins to babble about how she likes this world. Sakura says something in response and Syaoran just hums in agreement while trying to not trip over his own feet because he forgot to pay attention to the road.

When they step into the hotel room again, both Fai and Kurogane are awake. Kurogane is still sitting against the wall, while Fai has taken to laying down on the floor. Fai is laughing softly at something when they step into the room and he sits back up just in time to catch Mokona as she jumps from Sakura’s arms into Fai’s lap.

“Welcome back!” Fai smiles and Kurogane hums in greeting. “Did you buy breakfast?”

“Yup!” Mokona confirms, and Syaoran nods.

Sakura hurries to find something to put the flowers in and Syaoran walks over to the tiny table to set down their breakfast. Kurogane gets up to see what they’ve bought, while Fai remains on the floor, listening to Mokona babble about the market street. Sakura emerges from the bathroom with the flowers in a tall glass and sets it down on the table while Syaoran unpacks the food. Kurogane complains that they only bought sweet things and Fai cheers from the floor. Sakura giggles at them and goes to open the curtain. Their room bathes in the warm light on the sun.


End file.
